


Absurdo cotidiano

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, RocketShipping - Freeform, de todos modos el romance nunca fue lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Viajaron por varias regiones, vieron cientos de pokémon, tuvieron miles de experiencias juntos pero el "te quiero" jamás llegó. Drabble.





	Absurdo cotidiano

Alguna vez hubo una promesa de amor y juventud: ellos se volverían estrellas en el firmamento, serían la luz al final del universo, tendrían la libertad por la que tanto lucharon para ser todo aquello que quisieron ser… y para quererse.  
  
Amanece, es momento de empezar la rutina: buscar el desayuno, pelear por el último bocado, fraguar un plan, ir por la rata, fallar en el intento, salir del hoyo antes del anochecer y soñar con que el mañana sería mejor.  
  
Su realidad había pasado del ridículo al absurdo cotidiano; todos los días un sin sentido que les daba una buena razón para vivir. Pasaron los días que se volvieron meses y años, se les acababan las ideas y de a poco se les moría el interés que en un principio los tenía encandilados. Viajaron por varias regiones, vieron cientos de pokémon, tuvieron miles de experiencias juntos pero el “te quiero” jamás llegó. Y dudaban seriamente que algún día lo hiciera... ¿Lo querían aún?  
  
No podían negar el hecho de que eran inseparables, ¿cuántas veces lo intentaron? Y siempre -una y otra vez- volvían, más por la maldita rutina y el temor a la soledad que por estar bajo el embrujo de una historia de amor. Lo peor fue el momento en que aquello les dejó de preocupar.  
  
Y a veces en las noches de tormenta, buscaban cobijo en rincones inhóspitos, bajo el brazo del otro; ahí estrujados buscando el calor mutuo, esperando comprobar a ver si en una de esas sentían ese “y sus corazones no dejaban de latir como tambores de ceremonia, casi a punto de salírseles del pecho mientras su respiración intentaba ganarle en la carrera.” Con suerte sólo llegaban estornudos.  
  
¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Se les murió la pasión. Ya no luchaban por la fama o la gloria; lo hacían porque no les quedaba de otra, porque esa era la costumbre, porque viviendo su realidad se les olvidaron los deseos de amar.  
  
Anochece, es el momento de soñar con mundos que nadie más conoce y tal vez en uno de ellos serían otra vez dos almas errantes buscando nuevas emociones entre sus labios.


End file.
